The Enigma of Attraction
by Shinidorei
Summary: Duo is a devil, that fell in love with an angel, who had to leave him, and now he has to kill Quatre who Heero Is protecting... Will they find each other again? Sequel to "Tears in Heaven"


AN: I have been asked to write a sequel to the songfic, "Tears In Heaven" So I thought that I would take the concept and write yet another series!!! I hope you like it. If you haven't read it please do!!! And drop a review while you're at it please?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo stepped out into the dark street, with tears in his eyes, as he looked up at the moon. "I miss you..." He whispered. "I know that I am just a devil, but you made me think I could improve, that I could grow, that I could be better. I thought I could change my destiny because of you, but you lied. I am nothing. I can't even become better, not even an angel could save a devil," a tear welled up in his eyes making the cloudy sky swim in his vision. "God has abandoned me, I am nothing but a lost soul. But still I thought I was safe when I was with you, that god did love me," He confessed to a partially shrouded moon.

Mist began to rise from the warm asphalt. Duo looked down at his blackened hands. "I wish I could clean them. I wish I could have more than this loathsome form. I wish for life, I wish for kindness. Heero you taught me kindness, for that I still love you..."

Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered, luminous feather. "I still have the last gift you gave me. I kept it all these years. I refuse to believe that it has been 5 years. True, it has lost some of it's light but it still guides me it still shows me your love. I just wish it were you... I want to hold you just once more," He whispered. He strained his eyes trying to let his tears flow. "If I can't have you, then I wish I could at least forget you. The tears that looked as though they would spill on the street, turned hard and dried. "I almost forgot, a demon can't cry." Duo stood sadly and headed towards his next victim. "But I can't I just can't forget you," Duo whispered to himself. "I promise, I will forget you Heero. You are dead to me, because god is vengeful." Duo pulled out a small wrinkled and dirty handkerchief, and wrapped the feather in it. "I love you Heero." He whispered to the feather as he gingerly placed it in his pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre stepped out into the pre-rain misted street. Tears rolled down his cheek. "I couldn't save him." He whispered into the swirling winds that kissed his face and tore at his vest as it swirled around the curve of cars and building through the streets. "I miss them all, but to loose Trowa? He whispered to himself wishing silently wishing for death.

Quatre began to wander through the darkened early morning streets. Running from the mortuary where ha had left Trowa. "I want you back he whispered to the mist. He felt a warm tear streak down his face. "Trowa, come back." He whispered to a wisp of mist that took the form of his dead lover. Quatre jumped to his feet running after it, almost convincing himself that he was following a trail that Trowa had left silently hoping that behind each corner he would be hiding waiting for him. "I can see you Trowa," He whispered to himself as he ran after a shadow that lurked only in his past.

Rain began to fall like the tears of angels surrounding Quatre and killing the apparition of his lover. The sudden down pour caught Quatre by surprise. "No, Come back Trowa!" He screamed down the abandoned street. His vision began to blur with both rain and tears smearing his cheeks. He began to run to where He thought he had seen him disappear. Water impeded his vision and led him to the steps of a small church. The rain slicked stone moved under Quatre's feet throwing him off balance. "I caught you." He whispered as he fell against a door with a wet thud, leaving a small trail of blood on the splintered wood. He saw Trowa one last time, swimming in his vision. "I love you Trowa..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

This is just an intro I hope you liked it, remember to read, and "Tears in Heaven." If you haven't already.

The Full Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author. 


End file.
